Dillon Simmons
Dillon Simmons (Numbuh 414) was an original member and assault specialist of Sector Q. He was killed by a runaway bus in between the events of "Crutch" and "Agenda". Gameverse 2030 Trilogy "Hey I signed up to help all of kid kind, and that includes Nolan." -Dillon justifying his actions to Mario. Dillon appears in the story "Sixth Age", being shown as the most aggressive and most destructive of the members of Sector Q. After Numbuh 100 puts an eight man team of Sectors together, Dillon becomes the joint team's de facto pilot, much to Numbuh 368's charge in. After the destruction of the Agifyer's force field generator, Dillon, along with Numbuh 720, was shot down by a hidden cannon within the fortress. After awakening, Dillon encountered The Shimmer, a harbinger of imminent and inescapable death. In the story "Crutch", Dillon and the remaining members of Sector Q tried to stop Teen Tornado from terrorizing a group of kids at a nearby park. After their initial assault failed, with Numbuh 112 getting thrown into a tree and Dillon getting stuck in a trash can. Dillon and Numbuh 1772, Mario, then got thrown around like rag dolls while Numbuh 112, with the assistance of Nolan York, defeated Teen Tornado. After cleaning up the park Dillon and the rest of Sector Q became friends with Nolan. A week later, after Numbuh 112 turned thirteen and was decommissioned, Dillon, Mario and Nolan were attacked at the Sector Q tree house by a group of teen ninjas led by Prom Queen and Teen Tornado. After the destruction of their tree house and Nolan's capture, Dillon and Numbuh Mario resolved to hit the teens hard and rescue Nolan. Armed with the only working 2x4 tech they had, they assaulted the teens at James Woods Regional High School. After a long fire fight the duo of operatives eventually gained entrance to the high school. To cover more ground, the duo split up. Dillon searched the cafeteria and fought a group of teens who were eating their dinner. Dillon then ran into Nolan who had escaped capture a bit earlier. The duo then ran into the gym to find Mario. Dillon and Nolan watched in horror as the ceiling collapsed on Mario and Teen Tornado. Two hours later, after arriving at the nearest KND medical facility, Numbuh 5CC gave Dillon and Nolan the news of Mario's condition. Dillon and Nolan watched as their friend was carted away by decommissioning operatives. Afterwards Dillon offered Nolan the chance to join the KND, which Nolan agreed. While Nolan was away training to become a member of the KND, Dillon recreated the Sector Q tree house behind Nolan's house. During Nolan's time in the arctic, Dillon had begun seeing a green shimmer in passing. As he realized this was not a trick of the eye, but The Shimmer itself popping up in his life more and more frequently, Dillon began to descend into paranoia, as his 13th birthday was fast approaching, he attempted to reconcile that The Shimmer's appearance was referencing his metaphorical death through decommissioning rather than an actual one. But in his state of panic, Dillon would leave many video recordings of himself recounting his experiences and confessing the dread and fear he felt. His paranoia increased when he reviewed one such recording and spotted a green shimmer in the background watching him. A month later on Dillon's birthday, Dillon was being escorted to a decommissioning chamber by two decommissioning operatives. Dillon would meet Nolan one last time before being decommissioned by Numbuh 501. A few days later Dillon was killed by a runaway bus. This was shown in the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", where the not-really decommissioned teen operative, Dillon, told Nolan they would always be friends, even if they were decommissioned, and Dillon was killed by a runaway bus, which was driven by Madame Rouge in disguise. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the spirits of Dillon and Corey appear to encourage Nolan during his depression in "Heroes Together." Nextgen Series Nolan York names his son Dillon Ramsey York, in honor of his late friend. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Dillon is revived during the Grand Inferius. He battles with Nolan under the World Government's control. KND: Universe "Do you know what it's like to be plucked out of heaven and forced to return to this hell? I do." -Dillon Simmons/Monger (src) Dillon was shot and killed by one of Prom Queen's teen operatives, Teen Tornado while defending Nolan in the story 'KND: Cracked'. Despite his death, Dillon reappears in the story KND: Legion's Shadow, under the name of Monger in a nightmare toxin induced hallucination. In KND: Aggressive Tendencies, Dillon's grave was used by Bob Johnson to lure Nolan into a trap. Dillon's coffin was dug up and his body was taken. His remains current location are unknown. In KND: Passive Tendencies, Dillon's remains were later taken in by Benedict Uno and used to create a warrior capable of destroying all of his foes, bringing Dillon back to life in the form of a zombie-like cyborg called Monger. Dillon retains most of his memories but his personality has changed drastically from the kid he used to be, being a cold, homicidal, calculating mad man. Upon his resurrection, Dillon appears at to be the age he would've been if hadn't been killed and is given the mission to kill Nolan York. Dillon later attacked the Brookfield Insane Asylum, where he not only freed several foes of Nolan, but also claimed vengeance against Teen Tornado for killing him years ago. After leaving a clue in the knife he used to kill Tornado for Nolan to find, Dillon attacked and captured Crystal Wickens, Nolan's vigilante partner. Dillon and Nolan finally reunited when Nolan arrived to save his comrade. Dillon explained his resurrection and how one of them would be dead by the end of their fight. Dillon sent the Nolan's former teammates from Sector Q turned criminals to kill him, only for them to be defeated. Dillon fought Nolan in hand to hand combat at the edge of a cliff, easily overpowering the Sandman. The cliff broke from under Dillon's feet, only for Nolan to grab him from plummeting to the river and sharp rocks below. The cliff began to crumple to pieces, seeing that they both would die if Nolan held onto him any longer, Dillon drew a knife and cut his own arm off. Saying his goodbyes, Dillon plummeted to the river below. Dillon's body was later recovered by Numbuh Infinity and put in cold stroage for evidence. Relationships Mario Dillon and Mario would always bicker and insult one another, but in reality they were good friends. Dillon was visibly shocked to learn that Mario would have to be decommissioned. Nolan York Dillon treated Nolan like he was one of them. He also rebuilt the Sector Q tree house for Nolan. However to not alarm Nolan on the day of his graduation, Dillon lied to him about his decommissioning. After his death, Nolan would visit his grave at times of self doubt. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Sixth Age *Crutch *Another Friend Lost *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (spirit) *First Day (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) KND: Universe *KND: Cracked *KND: Legion's Shadow (vision) *KND: Aggressive Tendencies (grave) *KND: Passive Tendencies Trivia *In the rough story outline for 'Agenda', Mario was supposed to be the one killed, this was later switched to Dillon after Depthcharge2030 decided to have Mario survive the roof falling on him. *Although not stated in any of the stories he's appeared in, the reason why Dillon became a teen operative was because Global Command feared how unstable he'd become if he was decommissioned, leading to an unwanted enemy. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sector Q Members Category:Spirits Category:Pilots